Users of mobile devices frequently share documents between each other using various means. In some cases, documents can be shared using email or messaging applications, or through social networks.
However, in some cases, a user of a mobile device may want to share or access documents which are stored on the user's home network, without necessarily granting anyone else access to the user's home network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution allowing users of a mobile device to share, from a remote location, documents stored on the user's home network.